StarClan Revives
by Eagleheart12-Flame
Summary: So StarClan has decided to revive some cats and let them live out a second life. But they need YOUR help... they don't want to look on a top ten list or something for most loved cats. They want you. So read all the currently posted chapters, and then VOTE! (Next new cat chapter is coming out on the first of October, so be sure to vote before then!)
1. Mapleshade, Part 1

**A/N: Thanks, everyone, for your input! Here are the results, as of… now…**

 **Mapleshade: 4 votes**

 **Snowfur: 2 votes**

 **Tigerstar: 1 vote**

 **Honeyfern: 1 vote**

 **Stonefur: 1 vote**

 **Spottedleaf: 1 vote**

 **Hawkfrost: 1 vote**

 **Snowbush: 1 vote**

 **Flametail: 1 vote**

 **Okay, unfortunately… I haven't read** _ **Mapleshade's Vengeance.**_ **Warriors Wiki it is!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Bluestar called all the cats of StarClan for a meeting by the Silverpool. "All the votes of StarClan have been put in," she announced. "we will revive Mapleshade as a kit, and let her live a second life."

Groggily, Yellowfang moaned, "This is unimportant. It's not Tuesday, Thursay, or a new episode of _Game Of Thrones_. It's on hiatus, remember?"

Appledusk moaned, "I never loved her anyway."

"Be quiet," meowed Lionheart harshly. "The whole fandom thinks that _you_ should be the one in the Dark Forest."

"But how?" Spottedleaf asked. "We have to send an omen to tell the cats to name her Maplekit, or else things'll get confusing. And will we call her Mapleshade or Maple _kit_?"

Bluestar hesitated, and then responded, "We'll call her Maplekit."

"One more thing," mentioned Whitestorm, sitting quietly beside Bluestar. "What Clan?"

"We'll make it… ThunderClan, her original Clan. And we have to make it modern, as well. In the Vision of Shadows arc."

The StarClan cats peered below the clouds. Under a maple tree is a smoky-gray tabby she-cat, panting and wheezing.

"Cinderheart is about to give birth to more kits," Bluestar explained.

"More?" Hollyleaf meowed. "Wow, my littermate is a mouse-brain."

A golden tom with a nicked ear—Lionblaze—padded up under them maple tree and witnessed Cinderheart give birth to three beautiful kits—two she-cats and a tom.

"I want to name the tortoiseshell one Maplekit, for the maple tree she was born under," Cinderheart announced. She glanced at her mate. "Hold on—do you remember the story about Mapleshade?" Before letting Lionblaze answer, she continued, "I want to name the other two kits Applekit and Reedkit."

Hollyleaf spit out her popcorn sparrow.

"Ooh! Drama!" exclaimed Spottedleaf, rubbing her paws together. "Maplekit —I mean -shade- is going to be ticked off."

"Are you sure about that?" Lionblaze asked down below. "I mean, you know… it might lead up to something bad."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine," Cinderheart meowed.

 **Three moons later…**

"We haven't heard much of Cinderheart and her new kits, have we?" Yellowfang meowed, munching on a chubby mouse.

"I've checked in occasionally," Spottedleaf mewed back. "Very dramatic, you know."

 **Down below…**

Maplekit bounced up and down excitedly. "Cinderheart," she mewed, "can I go hunting?"

Cinderheart chuckled and licked Maplekit's head. "You're only three moons old. Why don't you go play with Applekit and Reedkit?"

Maplekit's mind clicked into overdrive. _Applekit… Appledusk. Reedkit… Reedshine._

"Where are those traitors?" she hissed. "They betrayed me. I'll kill him a _second_ time, the useless piece of crow-food!"

Cinderheart's blue eyes widened. "Now, I get you kits have feuds—"

"This isn't a mere argument," Maplekit interrupted. "They're no good, rotten, stinking fox dung that can rot in the Dark Forest!"

"Oh, I get it!" Cinderheart exclaimed. "This is a game—I see." She nudged Maplekit with her tail. "Go on and have fun."

Maplekit growled. _I'll destroy them again,_ she thought. _Then I'll finally exact my vengeance and wreak my hatred on them._

 **Back up in StarClan…**

"Harsh words," meowed Whitestorm.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall," muttered Yellowfang. "Just watch."

 **And back down again…**

Maplekit spotted Applekit and Reedkit playing moss-ball over in the corner of the nursery. "You," she growled, ready to lunch lunge.

Applekit focused his green eyes upon Maplekit. "Wanna play?" he asked, nudging the moss-ball towards his sister.

Maplekit pounced onto Applekit, claws unsheathed, and started yelling, "Why did you do this to me?" and "I've killed you once, I'll do it again," repeatedly.

Applekit got only a few scratches on his fur before Leafshade interrupted. "Hold on," he mewed, separating the two with his tail. "What's going on here?"

"She attacked me!" Applekit whimpered feebly.

"That's the Lionblaze blood in you," Leafshade meowed with a grin. "I've got it too-just don't hurt each other." And with that, he strutted away to join a hunting patrol with Thornclaw.

Maplekit was about to attack again, but—

 **Up in StarClan…**

-the cats in StarClan decided to interfere.

"That was an unprofessional cutoff," Bluestar meowed. She floated her spiritual form down to the land of the cats and pushed the two apart.

"I didn't know we could do that," Hollyleaf exclaimed in shock.

Maplekit walked away sulkily.

 **And another three moons later…**

Maplepaw had just gotten apprenticed to Thornclaw, along with Applepaw and Reedpaw. She was going on a hunting patrol.

"This is boring," moaned Honeyfern. "Can't we skip to when she's a warrior?"

"Patience, Honeyfern," meowed Bluestar. "We're going to have to wait another chapter for that."

 **A/N: And… that's it! Sorry it was short, but I did the best I could for a couple of days. I deleted the original Chapter 1 and replaced it with this. (If a Chapter 2 is out, don't read this blurb.)**

 **I'll continue Mapleshade/-paw's story throughout this fanfiction, but now I'm going to start a second arc inside this fanfiction. So, let's go over what's about to happen.**

 **I'm not going to reset the votes, but I'm going to only not count Mapleshade's votes. So if you forgot, here are the votes:**

 **Snowfur: 2 votes**

 **Tigerstar: 1 vote**

 **Honeyfern: 1 vote**

 **Stonefur: 1 vote**

 **Spottedleaf: 1 vote**

 **Hawkfrost: 1 vote**

 **Snowbush: 1 vote**

 **Flametail: 1 vote**

 **The people who voted in the last chapter can vote again, but not for the same cat. You can vote for up to three cats. Got it? Let the voting begin!**

 _ **Next chapter coming out 10/1. Be sure to vote in the other three days!**_


	2. Flametail, Part 1

**A/N: Okay, this time I didn't bother to count the new votes. But I think a whole bunch of you voted for Flametail, so I'm going with him. It'll be fun writing how he reacts to his brother being leader now.**

 **And by the way, I'm going to assume that when Tigerstar (aVoS) came back, ShadowClan settled back into its old territory.**

Bluestar paced in the center of the clearing. Where was everyone else? She had clearly emailed everyone in StarClan about the gathering. Finally, she lost her temper, and meowed. "Out! We're having a meeting!"

As Yellowfang padded of her den, she moaned, "We did this last week. It's not Tuesday or—"

"I know the bit," Bluestar replied. "We're doing it again—I clearly emailed you about this."

"No one ever checks their emails," mewed Leopardstar, coming up beside Yellowfang.

" _I_ do," Bluestar meowed. "Now, listen. I think that Flametail is the choice for the next revive-ee. So—we're going to revive him in ShadowClan—"'

"To who?" Whitestorm asked.

"To _whom_ ," Bluestar corrected.

Whitestorm shook his head. "Yeah, that's what I just asked you! To who is he going to be a kit to?"

"No, to wh—Look, we can't go on like this—I've planned it out.. I'm apprenticing him to Sleekwhisker."

Blackstar shuddered. "Even I am not a fan of her."

"But, at this time, we haven't gotten _Path Of Stars_ yet," Yellowfang argued. "How are we supposed to know all this?"

"It's non-canon. Now, let the reviving be—"

"Wait," Yellowfang interrupted. "I thought we were doing something with Mapleshade."

"We _are_ ," Bluestar protested. "This is a different plotline. Now, le—"

"Wait," Spottedleaf interrupted. "Is this going to be dramatic enough?"

"I DON'T CARE HOW DRAMATIC IT IS!" Bluestar yelled. "Now, just cut to the other part!"

"Wait," Flametail mewed. "Is this going to be weird for me?"

"Yes."

 **Down below, in the newly reformed ShadowClan camp…**

Flamekit yawned and felt himself nestled between two kits.

 _What… happened?_

Some she-cat, with a gentle-ish voice, mewed, "Hello, Flamekit, Rockkit, and Shadekit."

 _What… who?_ Flamekit sniffed the air. It wasn't clean and pristine like the StarClan air. He realized that he wasn't in StarClan anymore…

 _Am I dead? Aren't I dead? Is this the Dark Forest?_

He sniffed the air again. _ShadowClan air. I'm in ShadowClan._

All of Flamekit's memories came flooding back to him. _The rest of StarClan… they revived me, because they thought my death was unfair, and I'm back._

Flamekit stroked the two other kits with his tail. _Are these_ my _littermates?_

Flamekit felt the padding of a big cat on the moss. "I see that you had your kits, Sleekwhisker."

There was a pause. "Yes, Tigerstar," mewed whoever must be Sleekwhisker.

Tigerstar? _That_ Tigerstar? How was he in ShadowClan again?

Hold on… Flamekit recognized that deep voice. Could it be… Tigerheart?

"Shadekit," meowed the voice that must be Tigerheart—or Tigerstar, as Sleekwhisker had called him… "She looks like she could be Puddleshine's apprentice. And Rockkit over here looks like a fighter."

Flamekit felt soft whiskers pristle across his pelt. "And Flamekit… he reminds me of my brother." Flamekit remembered now. He had given Tigerstar a life… a life for love. He could see his brother again.

He needed to open his eyes, he thought. But he felt so secure…

 **In StarClan…**

"Wow," mewed Spottedleaf. "Kit life is boring. Can't we speed up twelve moons already?"

"It takes time," Bluestar told the tortoiseshell. "And patience."

"Let's just binge-watch something," Spottedleaf argued. "I have _hulu_."

"Cats don't know what _hulu_ is," Bluestar replied.

"And we do know what a television is?"

 **A/N: That's it! Sorry that that was short, but I needed to introduce this plotline. And I new Mapleshade chapter is coming out soon! Don't bother to vote, I might not do a new cat chapter for a while.**


	3. Mapleshade, Part 2

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

 **Now, I know that this isn't a chapter related to a newly revived cat, but a previously revived cat. But I just** _ **had**_ **to continue Mapleshade's arc! Let's get into it!**

Maplepaw padded beside Thornclaw on a stupid boring hunting patrol with stupid boring Applepaw and Reedpaw and hunting stupid boring prey. It seemed like no one had remembered the previous Dark Forest attack, where she had attacked Sandstorm,, and everyone was just acting completely fine.

But Maplepaw _wasn't_ fine. She was stuck with Applepaw—or as she thought, Appledusk—and Reedpaw—or Reedshine, her two least favorite cats in all the Clans.

 _I just want to get back to the Dark Forest,_ she thought. Why did she have to be stuck on the ground again? Everything was better in the Dark Forest. Prey was plentiful there—even if it was always rotten—and the cats were so nice—to her, at least, sometimes…

Maybe Maplepaw should try to make a new life in the Clans, again. She was in a completely different generation, with cats that she had no idea existed **(A/N: let's count the generations of leaders. Oakstar, Pinestar, Sunstar, Bluestar, Firestar, and now Bramblestar.)** , but that wouldn't stop the old Mapleshade, and it wouldn't stop her. This cat was going to restart her life.

And she was going to start by catching the most prey any cat had ever seen.

 **Sometime later…**

Maplepaw dragged her squirrel, rabbit and two mice back to camp and tossed it into the fresh-kill pile. The Clan, shocked, congratulated Maplepaw on her prey. It was the first time she had felt appreciated in a long time.

"Awesome, Maplepaw!" Reedpaw came up to Maplepaw and dragged a squirrel out of the pile. "Do you want to eat?"

Maplepaw was hungry, so she nodded, and started feasting on the squirrel. Reedpaw reminded her of Reedshine, but Maplepaw had tried to accept that they were two different cats. As Maplepaw gobbled on the squirrel, she thought if she was going to have kits. She didn't really feel attracted to anyone else in ThunderClan.

 _Maybe outside the Clan…_

She shook the thoughts away. She didn't want to make _that_ mistake again.

o0O0o

"Time for the Gathering!" Squirrelflight's voice rang. "Applepaw, Reedpaw, Maplepaw, you're all coming with us."

"Why does the Gathering have to be so late at night?" Applepaw groaned sleepily.

Squirrelflight gestured with her tail. "Come on!"

Maplepaw and the rest of the group crossed the tree-bridge to find RiverClan waiting on the island. She was still getting used to the new territory, for she had lived in the Forest area for all her life.

"Go talk with the other apprentices," Squirrelflight meowed, and she went off to talk with Reedwhisker. Maplepaw ventured away from her littermates and bumped into a gray tom.

"Watch it!" he mewed. The cat had RiverClan smell on him, and he was slightly larger than Maplepaw.

"Sorry," Maplepaw apologized, looking down at her paws. "I didn't—"

"It's okay," the cat mewed. "I'm Rushpaw. You?"

"Maplepaw."

 _Appledusk,_ Maplepaw thought. _I can't be the only one here thinking that this is going to turn out like the Appledusk situation._

Maplepaw tried to brighten up a little. "This Gathering is boring," she meowed. "I want to be a warrior already."

As the Clans shared their news, Maplepaw kept blabbering with Rushpaw. As she left, she thought, _Oh no. This is growing even closer to a half-Clan relationship._

 _But_ does _he appreciate me?_

 _Do I?_

 _Would he accept me if I told him?_

Maplepaw tried to shake the feelings off and headed across the tree-bridge.

 **In StarClan…**

"Oooh!" Spottedleaf mewed. "I like this. Drama is fun. But can't we get to her warrior name already? Please?"

"No," mewed Bluestar.

"Please?" whined all of StarClan.

"No," mewed Bluestar.

"Please?" whined everyone reading this.

" _Fine!_ " Bluestar gave in. "Let's skip ahead."

 **Three moons later…**

Bramblestar paced up to Applepaw. Maplepaw tensed behind him. Would StarClan send the Clan another omen, to name her Mapleshade? That would certainly get rid of all the confusion.

"From here on, I name you.."

 _Just finish the sentence, Bramblestar,_ Maplepaw thought, her tail twitching.

"Appledawn!" Bramblestar finished.

 _What… Then… then what will_ I _be named?_

Bramblestar came up to Maplepaw. "And Maplepaw, from here on, your name will be…"

 _Please, not something lame like -fur or -tail. The waste the worst names on the best cats._

"Your name will be Mapleshine!"

 _Mapleshine._

 _MAPLESHINE._

 _Mapleshine is a name for really happy and optimistic cats. I'm not a Mapleshine, I'm a Maple_ shade _!_

 _This isn't my name…_

Mapleshine gazed around the clearing, the cats below her chanting, "Appledawn! Mapleshine! Reedshade!"

 _Reedpaw…_ Mapleshine hadn't been listening. _Reedpaw is Reedshade now? This… doesn't make sense… this is the opposite of our other names._

"Appledawn! Mapleshine! Reedshade!"

 _Appledusk. Mapleshade. Reedshine._

 **A/N: Wow… Mapleshade/-shine is now really angsty! And what's up with her and Rushpaw! I can't wait for my next chapter! Oh, and don't vote on these types of chapters, where I expand on an old storyline. Thanks!**


End file.
